


Got Ya

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, blood being warmed up like milk in a pot, encouragment, two vampires catching each other off guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Two times both Viago and Vladislav caught each other off guard with a kiss
Relationships: Viago/Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows)
Series: What we do in the shadows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Got Ya

A paintbrush slid across a medium canvas in a fluid-like motion, leaving a light blue trailing behind it. Vladislav pulled the brush back, setting it aside he looked at his painting with a heavy sigh. No matter how much he added or took away, what he saw in his head wouldn’t go on the canvas no matter how hard he tried. Huffing quietly to himself, he stood from his seat. Opening one of his windows, he grabbed his painting and tossed it out the window. With the satisfying click shut of the window, he pulled the curtains shut again and left his room. 

In a mildly sour mood, Vladislav walked over to the fridge and grabbed one of the many blood bags they stored in it. Leaning against the sink, he bit a hole in the side, in mear seconds it was sucked dry. Hoping the little snack would help, he tossed the empty bag in the trash as he made his way out of the kitchen. Just as he got to the stairs, he heard someone clear there throat behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Viago standing a few feet away, with the painting he tossed in hand. 

“ Care to explain?” Viago demanded.

Vladislav shrugged his shoulders,” I couldn’t make it work, so I got rid of it.”

Scoffing, Viago stammered,” Couldn’t, I’m sorry.” Turning the painting in his hands, he looked it over. “ I don’t know what you are talking about; it looks amazing.”

Rolling his eye’s Vladislav huffed,” Yet it’s not, I’ve been at it for hours. I can’t get it right, so I tossed it for a reason.” Turning to go up the stairs, he added,” Put it in the trash outside where it belongs.”

“ I most certainly will not.” Hopping over, Viago grabbed Vladislav by the hand. Turning him abruptly, he planted a rough kiss against Vladislav’s lips. Once he got the other distracted enough, he shoved the painting into Vladislav’s chest before pulling away. “ You’ve worked so hard to reach the level of talent you possess today. Don’t give up just simply because something that usually comes easily suddenly isn’t. You have to be patient.”

Still dazed by what just occurred, Vladislav nodded slowly,” I can take another crack at it, I suppose.”

Smirking, Viago fixed his vest. “ Good, I look forward to seeing it finished.” That said, he walked off, leaving Vladislav on the stairwell, questioning what just happened.

\---

Sitting on what used to be his favorite non-red chair, Viago held an open book in his lap. To the everyday eye, it merely looked like he was enjoying his book. When in reality, he had been staring at the same page for over five minutes now. After another minute passes, he tossed it aside. Grumbling under his breath, he left the living room and the book behind in hopes of making a nice cup of warm blood. Once in the kitchen, he opened a freshly thawed AB- blood bag into a pot. Turning on the stove, he waited for the blood to warm up, rubbing his eyes, he leaned against the sink. 

If it wasn’t for Deacon and Nick playing their heavy metal music on an unholy volume Viago was sure he’d be knee-deep into his abandoned book. Sighing, he turned to the cabinets in hopes of finding a clean cup. After a quick search, all Viago was able to find was a single bowl. Even though it irritated him, he grabbed it anyway. A bowl was better than nothing after all. 

After a few bubbles poked up from the bottom of the pan, he turned off the heat and poured it into the bowl. Taking a seat by the table, Viago forgoes a spoon and just drank from the dish itself. AB- blood always tasted sweeter than other types. Maybe it was due to how rare it was. As he drank, the warmth of the blood soothed his nerves. Just before he could set the bowl down, the bellow of Vladislav’s voice filled the kitchen,” What are you doing?”

Coughing down what he had in his mouth Viago glared over at Vladislav,” What does it look like I’m doing?” 

“ It looks like your drinking from a bowl like a dog.”

Pointing to the cabinets, Viago retorted,” Deacon didn’t do the dishes, I didn’t have a choice.”

Humming in amusement, Vladislav grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge, before leaving the kitchen, he asked,” You alright?”

Once he finished taking another sip of his drink Viago nodded gently,” Yep.”

Walking over, Vladislav dropped the bag of blood onto the table before cupping Viago’s face in his hands.

Confused, Viago asked,“ What are you doing?”

Looking over Viago’s face, Vladislav responded,” Hold on a moment, there’s something on your face.”

Before Viago could open his mouth, Vladislav leaned down and planted a soft kiss against his lips, silencing him instantly. It was gentle, slow, and very unlike how Vladislav usually went about kissing him. It lasted for roughly a minute before Vladislav pulled away, chuckling from deep in his chest. “ Looks like it was me.”

In a daze, he watched Vladislav smugly walk off and out of the kitchen, blood bag in hand. By the time Viago came back to his senses, his drink had long since grown cold.


End file.
